Viral vectors, known as gene transfer agents with high efficiency, are used for genetic therapies and the like. However, there are reports that viral vectors have severe side effects leading to death in clinical applications. Hence, a gene transfer agent with high safety has been demanded.
Although non-viral vectors show higher safety than that of viral vectors, non-viral vectors have a drawback in that their gene transfer efficiency is lower.
The inventor of the present invention has already developed, as an excellent gene transfer agent composition that can solve the above-mentioned problem, a gene transfer agent composition containing a polyamidoamine dendron (Patent Literature 1).